Aren't We Forever?
by AmaniOkay
Summary: Reencontro de dois melhores amigos, separados pela vida. Shortfic sem drama, plot twist ou ex-namorada psicotica. Não esperem reviravoltas, mistérios nem segredos obscuros. É só uma historinha para aquecer o coração. Pelo menos, eu espero. Pelo menos, era a intenção.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

 _LA 2004_

Era a última noite de Bella em LA antes de se mudar para NY. Última noite vivendo na casa que viveu toda sua vida. Última noite escutando o mar que ficava logo ali. Bella estava no seu quarto, de luz apagada. Um feixe de luz entrava por baixo da sua porta, indicando que seus pais ainda estavam acordados. Bella suspirou, ansiosa, meio irritada. Ela não tinha nada contra se mudar para NY, ela apenas era contra a ideia de viver uma vida onde Edward não estava presente a cada minuto. Onde Edward não vivia do lado da sua casa. Fazia muitos anos que eram melhores amigos. Bella não lembrava de existir, antes de conhecer Edward. Era demasiado criança. Por muitos anos eles dormiram juntos, mas então a certo momento, os pais decidiram que já estavam demasiado crescidos para isso. É claro que isso não impediu Bella de esperar seus pais dormirem para ela pular sua janela e subir a de Edward com a ajuda dele. Se ela voltasse antes de amanhecer, então ninguém saberia. Era o segredo deles E ela faria isso, uma última vez. Bella viu os cabelos ruivos dele de longe. Sentiu um aperto no peito, um sentimento novo mas nada agradável. Ela queria chorar, mas não queria aparecer no quarto de Edward com cara de choro. Não era essa a última memória que Bella queria deixar a Edward. Bella escutou passos, perto da sua porta. Correu para a cama e se enfiou embaixo da coberta. Fingiu dormir quando sua mãe espreitou dentro do quarto. Esperou alguns minutos depois de ver a luz se apagar. Bella pulou sua janela, caminhou até a janela de Edward, consciente de que era a última vez que estava fazendo aquilo. Edward estava sentado na cama, cabisbaixo. Tinha uma caneta na mão, seu caderno na frente dele, mas não escrevia. Frustrado ele jogou o caderno no chão. Viu Bella do outro lado da janela e ficou surpreso, como se não a esperasse. Uma última vez, ele a ajudou a entrar no seu quarto. Edward não falou nada, parecia nem sequer querer olhar para ela. Bella foi até ele, com uma calma que não era normal na menina irrequieta e destemida que ela era, e se sentou do lado dele. Sentia um peso incomum no coração. "Posso ficar esta noite?"-Bella perguntou a medo, após alguns minutos de silêncio. Pela primeira vez Bella temia a resposta. Ele a olhou parecendo irritado. "É tua última noite aqui, a única noite de todas que você não precisava perguntar."-Ele disse. Bella se deitou, no lado da cama que sempre fora o dela. Edward a olhou por momentos, parecendo que estava passando mal. Ele se deitou do lado dela. Os dois não se tocavam. Estavam habituados a dormir juntos, sempre sem invadir o espaço do outro. Em tempos eles colocavam até livros entre eles, definindo os limites de cada um. Embora não precisassem mais de livros, o espaço entre eles continuava como se lá estivessem. Os dois amigos se olharam. Eles tinham sorte de aos 14 anos já terem vivido uma amizade tão pura e sincera. Bella esticou a mão, hesitante. Invadindo o espaço de Edward. Em situações normais ela não o faria. Em situações normais, mesmo se ela o fizesse ele a afastaria, fazendo uma careta. Mas esta não era uma situação normal, então ele pegou a mão dela. "Vou sentir tanto a tua falta Cullen."-Bella sussurrou. "Eu vou te visitar. E podemos falar pelo telefone. Podemos até trocar cartas."-Edward disse, parecendo mais esperançoso do que realmente se sentia. Bella sentiu alívio, mas por apenas 2 segundos. Ela sabia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. Que provavelmente ele arranjaria uma outra melhor amiga. Que esqueceria dela. Que tanto Edward como Bella, fariam novas memórias, e pela primeira vez as fariam sem o outro. O estômago de Bella embrulhou. Ela se sentia doente. Parecia tudo errado. Não fazia sentido. "Eu vou voltar."-Ela disse. "Assim que eu fizer 18 anos, eu volto."-Ela sabia que faltava muito tempo para isso acontecer. Sabia que estava soando esperançosa demais. "Eu sei."-Edward tocou o nariz dela com a ponta do dedo, sorriu e fez ela sorrir também.

Hesitante ela se aproximou dele, de novo invadindo o seu espaço. Ele não parecia se importar. Bella conseguia escutar o coração dele e fechou os olhos. Ela contou-lhe as batidas, esperando decorar o ritmo do coração dele. Quase dormindo, Bella sentiu os lábios de Edward no seu cabelo. "Eu espero que possamos continuar a ser melhores amigos."-Ele sussurrou, não esperando uma resposta. " _Isso é ridículo Cullen. Nós somos para sempre. Eu te amo."-_ Bella pensou no seu sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward acordou sozinho. Bella foi embora sem nem o acordar porque não queria chorar na frente dele, mas lhe deixou um bilhete.

" _Não me esquece Cullen. -B "_

Edward releu a pequena frase milhares de vezes. Olhou o anel que tinha no seu dedo. Lembrou do momento que ele e Bella o tinham colocado. Toda a gente tinha pulseiras da amizade, mas Bella, ela queria um anel. E Edward, que sempre fazia o que ela gostava, lhe deu um anel. Os dois colocaram o seu respectivo, fazendo uma promessa de que seriam amigos para sempre. Eles só não sabiam que eventualmente acabaram separados. Mas Edward sabia, no fundo do seu ser, que mesmo sem Bella pedir, ele nunca a esqueceria.


	2. Chapter 2

_**O que salva é amor. O que salva é amar. Quem ama é luz e seres de luz não morrem**_ _._

 _LA 2008_

Edward dividia a casa com sua irmã Alice que ficava perto da faculdade. Era mais velha mas Edward podia jurar que algo estava errado na certidão dela. Ela nunca tinha perdido aquela energia eletrizante de criança. Ela entrou no quarto, sem bater como sempre tinha acontecido. Edward fez uma nota mental de começar a trancar a porta do seu quarto tal como fazia em casa dos seus pais quando Alice vivia lá. "Então, está pronto?"-Alice perguntou. Edward franziu a testa e olhou a irmã. Não entendendo realmente o que ela estava perguntando. "Vamos lá Edward, não vai me deixar sair sozinha de novo né? Além disso, você precisa sair e conhecer pessoas."-Alice repetiu a mesma frase pelo que parecia a milésima vez. Edward olhou o caderno que tinha nas mãos. A página em branco. O que ele precisava era conseguir escrever algo, isso sim. Mas as palavras pareciam não sair, pareciam ficar presas na caneta. Edward tinha saudades de quando escrevia com facilidade, sobre tudo e sobre nada. Jasper espreitou pela porta do quarto. "Vá lá Cullen, você não vai morrer por sair hoje. Você vai ver que vai ser divertido."-Ele disse. Jasper era amigo de Alice, que por conseguinte era amigo de Edward. Mas Edward lembrou de Bella, que sempre tinha sido a única que o chamava de Cullen. Algumas vezes ela o chamara de Edward, mas ele não sabia o critério que ela usava para decidir qual dos nomes o chamar. Edward fechou o caderno em branco. Não queria pensar em Bella. Sentia que estava se afogando e que não teria ninguém para o salvar. "Fico pronto em 5 minutos."-Edward disse. E tentou se convencer que a noite realmente seria divertida.

⁂

Edward entrou na boate com Alice e Jasper. Mike Newton se aproximou sorrindo como se eles fossem muito amigos. Edward o conhecia do último ano de escola e só porque ele tinha muita sorte, a pessoa que ele menos gostava, iria estudar na mesma faculdade. "E então Edward. Finalmente te vejo. Você vai gostar desta boate. Um monte de mulher gostosa por todo lugar."-Mike disse. Edward tentou ser simpático e sorriu e no mesmo segundo caminhou até ao bar. Pediu uma bebida, algo forte. Talvez assim a noite não fosse uma tortura tão grande. Mike se colocou do lado dele, pedindo uma bebida igual a de Edward. Edward se perguntou, porque no mundo ele tinha decidido sair. "Está vendo aquela mulher ali? Servindo as bebidas. Nossa ela é tipo assim. muito gata. Mas ela me dá medo. Por isso que estou demorando para chegar nela."-Mike disse. Edward nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar a mulher. "Se ela te dá medo, porque raio você quer chegar nela?"-Edward perguntou, genuinamente curioso. Ele nunca tinha entendido muito bem os métodos de abordagem de certos homens. Mike deu de ombros, sorriu convencido. "Ela é assustadora mas ela é malditamente gostosa. Ficaria bem comigo, entende."-Mike disse. Edward queria perguntar pra ele o que gostaria de ser se não fosse um idiota completo, mas apenas aceitou sua bebida e bebeu. Mike tagarelou por pelo que pareceu a Edward uma eternidade e de repente Alice puxa o braço dele. Edward quis agradecer às forças divinas por mandar Alice naquele momento. "Edward!"-Alice disse parecendo que ia explodir de alegria. Ela dava pulinhos e mexia a boca muito rápido. Edward não estava entendendo nada do que ela falava. "Alice, que diabos está acontecendo?"-Edward perguntou, segurando os ombros da irmã, tentando acalmá-la. "Vem comigo. Você não vai acreditar Edward!-"-Ela disse puxando impacientemente o braço de Edward. Edward queria fazer perguntas mas Alice não deu a menor chance. No segundo seguinte ele estava em choque. Parou de escutar a música demasiado alta. Parou de sentir a presença de todo mundo naquela boate. Olhou a mulher na frente dele. Era linda. Conseguiu ver a menina que ele um dia conheceu. Os cabelos negros ainda eram os mesmos, embora agora estivessem presos em um coque. Os olhos ainda eram rebeldes, desafiadores, destemidos. Mas na boca tinha um batom vermelho, e fazia os lábios parecerem malditamente apetecíveis. O vestido era curto e justo, e Edward nunca nem sequer viu ela usar um vestido em toda a sua vida. Os lábios dela murmuraram seu nome. Edward. Desta vez ela decidira não o chamar de Cullen. Bella saltou para os braços dele. Edward susteve seu peso. Ela nao tinha crescido muito. Parecia demasiado pequena. Parecia até frágil. Mas moldou se nos braços dele. Edward susteve o peso dela sem dificuldade. Percebeu que ela não era tão frágil assim. O cérebro dele estava congelado. Ele tinha algumas vezes imaginado como seria o reencontro deles. Em nenhuma das hipóteses ele imaginou ela reconhecendo ele tão facilmente. Se jogando nos seus braços. E não imaginou que a primeira coisa que escutaria ela dizer era que tinha sentido sua falta, perto do seu ouvido. Ele queria dizer que também tinha sentido sua falta. Que tinha pensado nela todos os dias. Mas ele nem sempre era bom em falar. Teve uma época que ele era melhorem escrever. Bella beijou a bochecha dele, apertou os braços em redor do seu pescoço. Edward poderia sufocar e morrer ali, e no entanto ele não se importaria. Um grito chamando o nome dela o fez cair na realidade. Ele a colocou no chão e Bella ajeitou o vestido no corpo. "Escuta, estou trabalhando."-Ela disse pegando a canela em cima do balcão. "Mas me liga. Vamos sair para almoçar ou sei lá. Qualquer coisa. Me liga."-Ela disse escrevendo um número no braço de Edward. Edward ficou olhando o rosto dela. Tentando achar semelhanças e diferenças. Ela o olhou, com um brilho nos olhos. Sorriu. Ainda tinha um sorriso lindo. Soprou um beijo na direção dele e saiu correndo. Quando a perdeu de vista no meio da multidão, olhou para a irmã. Parecia mais calma mas ainda não completamente. "Eu sei! Incrível encontrar ela aqui né! Também não esperava. Só acho que você poderia pelo menos ter dito uma palavra Edward."-Alice disse. "Mas ela é Bella, ela sabe que você é esquisito."-Alice disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão que indicava que estava tudo certo. "Como você conseguiu isso?"-Mike se aproximou, com um ar incrédulo estampado no rosto. Muitas vezes Edward não entendia o que Mike estava falando. "O número dela! Da mulher assustadora!"-Mike apontou para o braço de Edward. "Ela é minha… Nós costumávamos ser amigos."-Edward disse. E eram as primeiras palavras que ele dizia. Talvez seu cérebro estivesse voltando ao normal. "uh, quem sabe você me apresenta ela."-Mike disse. Edward não respondeu. Falou para a irmã que estava pegando um táxi e indo para casa. Antes de Alice tentar falar algo, ele já estava saindo a porta.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

 _2 dias depois_

Bella não fazia outra coisa além de pensar em Edward. Fazia 2 das que o tinha encontrado. Fazia apenas 4 que tinha voltado para LA. Definitivamente ela não esperava encontrá-lo tão rápido. Ela tinha voltado com bolsa para estudar na faculdade. Arrumado um trabalho para conseguir ter algum dinheiro para ela e pagar o aluguel do apartamento. Não era fácil mas ela não era de baixar os braços. Bella pensou em Edward. Como ele ainda parecia o mesmo menino que tinha sido seu amigo durante toda a sua vida. Os cabelos ruivos ainda naturalmente bagunçados. Os olhos verdes, curiosos. Mas não era mais o magrelo que tinha sido um dia. Não era mais um adolescente desengonçado. Era um homem. Alto e forte. Os braços dele a pegaram sem dificuldade. Continuava cheiroso, embora Bella não lembrasse mais que gostava de sentir o cheiro dele. Era familiar. Parecia a sua casa. Bella se perguntou porque ele ainda não tinha lhe ligado. Talvez não a quisesse ver. Bella sabia que ela estava diferente. A vida e as situações a tinham mudado. Não era mais a menina que Edward lembrava. O cel tocou. Um número desconhecido na tela. Bella atendeu esperançosa. "sim?."-Ela falou Ela nunca atendia o cel com um sim soando como uma pergunta mas ela se sentia nervosa. "Hey Bells."-A outra voz falou do outro lado. Meio insegura e hesitante. Imediatamente ela reconheceu a voz. Ela reconheceria até no fim do mundo. "Hey Cullen"-Bella falou sorrindo. "Como você sabe que sou eu?"-Ele perguntou. Bella gargalhou. "Ninguém é tão simpático quando me liga. Além disso, ninguém me chama de Bells além de você. Porque demorou tanto para me ligar?"-Ela perguntou, direta. Se tinha algo que Edward gostava dela em criança era que sempre falava o que pensava, sem rodeios. Parece que continuava assim mas Edward sentiu as palmas da mão começar a soar. Não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Não queria lhe dizer que tinha ficado com medo de lhe ligar. Com vergonha. Não queria lembrá-la que ele era esquisito. "Bem eu…"-Ele começou, embora não soubesse o que lhe dizer. "Tudo bem Cullen. Te perdoo se você estiver me ligando para me convidar para sair. E que me leve em um lugar com comida."-Bella disse. Edward riu, quase sentiu que aquela continuava sendo a sua melhor amiga. Bella riu junto com ele, porque sempre tinha sido assim. Ela o seguia. "Então, qual o melhor dia pra você "-Ele perguntou. Os dois se sentiram estranhos. Em tempos não era necessário fazer esse tipo de perguntas. Edward saberia dos planos e da vida de Bella porque estava na vida dela. "Agora."-Ela disse impulsiva. Na verdade ela queria dizer qualquer dia, qualquer hora. É só me chamar que eu vou Edward, que nem sempre foi. Edward parecia não esperar essa resposta dela e por segundos não soube o que dizer. Ele achou que precisaria de tempo para se preparar psicologicamente e sair com ela. "Onde você vive? Estou saindo de casa em 10 minutos."-Ele disse. Bella sorriu. Lhe deu indicações. Não ficava tão longe assim. Era na verdade muito perto. Bella sentiu algo no estômago, uma sensação nova mas desta vez não era ruim. Eles se despediram, repetindo "Te vejo daqui a pouco" mais vezes do que necessárias, conscientes de que pareciam ridículos mas sem realmente se importarem. Bella correu até ao quarto. Colocou uma roupa simples. Queria parecer a Edward o que ela sempre tinha sido. A menina pratica que veste qualquer coisa. Tocou a corrente que carregava ao pescoço fazia muito tempo, em um gesto inconsciente. Nervosa ela saiu de casa e encontrou Edward, fora do carro esperando. Ele era lindo. No seu interior ela sabia que ele sempre tinha sido lindo. Ela era apenas muito criança para notar. Ele sorriu quando a viu, e ela sorriu de volta. Quando Edward a viu, sentiu a presença dela até nas pontas dos dedos. Ela estava bonita. Muito bonita. O que na verdade ela sempre tinha sido. Ele abriu a porta do carro pra ela. Ela não pareceu surpresa com o gesto. Bella olhou o interior do carro. Ela sempre gostou de carros. Achou que tivesse puxado isso do pai. Edward entrou e seguiu caminho. Sentia o olhar dela nele e tentava se manter focado na estrada. "Então onde vamos?"-Ela perguntou. Parecia ansiosa, remexendo as mãos no seu colo. Edward a olhou rapidamente. Ela mordia o lábio. Tal como fazia em criança. "Onde você quer ir? Do que você sentiu mais saudade?"-Edward perguntou. Bella não precisou refletir muito sobre o assunto para que a primeira resposta gritasse na sua mente. " _Você. O que eu senti mais saudade foi você Edward." Ela pensou. "_ Vamos na hamburgueria?"-Ela sugeriu. Edward a olhou como se esperasse ela falar isso mesmo e sorriu. Quando ele voltou sua atenção para a estrada, Bella o olhou. Ele continuava com pequenas sardas no nariz e nas bochechas. Bella sentiu uma ridicula vontade de contar cada pontinho. "E aí Cullen, me conta, está namorando?"-Bella perguntou. Poderia ser uma pergunta normal, entre amigos, mas na verdade Bella queria saber. Bella tinha certeza que ele teria várias pretendentes porque ele não era do tipo que passava despercebido. Edward pareceu ficar envergonhado. Bella podia jurar que viu as bochechas de Edward um pouco vermelhas. Essa era novidade. Edward não era do tipo tímido. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou um não para reforçar a resposta. "Fala sério Cullen. Tem que ter alguém. Um crush pelo menos."-Bella falou, e se inclinou para a frente, de maneira que conseguisse ver mais do rosto dele. Edward encolheu um dos ombros. "Eu estive apaixonado uma vez. Não deu certo,"-Ele começou. Capturou o interesse de Bella. "E então? Ela era insuportável? Te tratou mal?"-Bella sugeriu. Edward deu um meio sorriso. Bella se perdeu nele por alguns segundos. Ele tinha virado um homem muito charmoso. "Eu não soube que estava apaixonado no momento certo, ai quando eu soube, era tarde demais."-Edward explicou. Bella voltou a encostar se no banco. "Entendo. Mas eu gosto de pensar que nunca é tarde para nada. Embora seja uma ideia muito ambiciosa."-Ela disse e no momento não olhava para ele, olhava para a janela. Não parecia ver nada, parecia só perdida dentro dela. "Talvez não seja tarde, afinal."-Edward disse e olhou para ela por segundos. Tinha alguns fios de cabelo que se soltavam do coque. Ele quis tocá-los, em vez disso ele ignorou a vontade. "E você? Tem namorado?"-Ele perguntou meio engasgado. Bella voltou a olhar para ele. "Acabei de chegar, tá cedo para namorar. Além disso, os homens costumam ter medo de mim."-Ela disse e puxou seus óculos de sol da bolsa. Parecia ainda mais intimidadora com eles no rosto. Era verdade que achavam isso, mas para Edward, ela era apenas Bella. Ele queria acreditar que ainda a conhecia como antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando eles chegaram na hamburgueria, Edward saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela. Ela parecia ansiosa para entrar, tinha aquele sorriso que ainda o fazia lembrar da menina que ela foi um dia. Quando eles entraram, Bella olhou em redor. O lugar não lhe parecia tão grande como em outra época. Era na verdade bem pequeno. Os assentos almofadados de tecido verde ainda eram os mesmos. as paredes decoradas com luzes neon também eram as mesmas. Assim como o cheiro no ar. Se Bella fechasse os olhos, ela conseguia imaginar que era criança. Que estava ali com seus pais. Ou com os pais de Edward. Ou que como agora, estavam ali só os dois, em segredo porque não tinham permissão para andar sozinhos tão longe de casa. Edward tocou o braço dela, trazendo-a de volta a realidade. Se sentaram no canto do costume, cada um de um lado da mesa. Fizeram o pedido do costume. Bella pediu o milkshake do costume e avisou que desta vez não iria dividir com Edward. Alguns anos atrás, Edward ficaria chateado, mas agora ele só estava feliz que ela estava ali. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos e Edward procurou desesperadamente por um assunto. Algo que não o fizesse parecer o esquisito que era, algo que os deixasse a vontade tal como eram antes. "Como está sendo voltar a LA? Não deve ter sido fácil, agora que você estava acostumada com tudo em NY."-Edward perguntou. "Voltar foi a parte fácil"-Ela disse, olhando suas mãos que se remexiam com se ela estivesse nervosa. "E eu encontrei você então eu acho que valeu a pena."-Ela podia jurar novamente que Edward corou um pouco. Ela estava adorando esta falta de jeito do amigo. Ficava com vontade de provocá-lo e ele era tão lindo. "Eu realmente senti a tua falta Edward."-Ela disse. Sua voz saiu tão baixinha que Edward não tinha certeza se ela queria que ele escutasse. Mas ele escutou. E ela o chamou de Edward. Quase nunca ela o chama de Edward. "Você não foi a única."-Ele disse. Bella sorriu e se levantou. Por alguns momentos Edward pensou horrorizado que ela estava indo embora mas em vez disso, ela se sentou do lado dele. Edward respirou de alívio quando ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. "Só não vamos deixar que a vida nos afaste de novo ok? Eu realmente gosto de te ter por perto."-Ela disse. Edward sentiu o coração aumentar dentro do peito. Deixou de respirar quando ela esticou sua mão para a dele. Invadindo o seu espaço. Os dedos se entrelaçaram, facilmente. A mão dela cabia perfeitamente na dele. A pele dela era a mais macia que ele já tinha tocado mas em alguns pontos era áspera. Edward olhou as mãos juntas. Olhou as pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas pela mão dela, pareciam subir-lhe pelo pulso mas a camisa não deixava ver. Ele apertou sua mão com força, beijou lhe a cabeça. "Combinado."-Ele disse. Bella fechou os olhos por momentos, sorrindo. Sentindo que talvez as coisas fossem dar certo.

⁂

Eles comeram. E riram. E conversaram sobre os 4 anos que ficaram separados. E recordaram momentos que passaram juntos em crianças. Momentos que nenhum dos dois tinha esquecido. Os dois abandonaram a hamburgueria. No carro Edward perguntou onde ela gostaria de ir em seguida. "Na praia:"-Ela respondeu de imediato. Edward ligou o carro, "Qual delas?"-Ele perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta. Mas ele queria ouvir ela falar. Queria escutar as palavras na boca dela. "A nossa praia."-Ela disse. Inexplicavelmente o coração dos dois bateu mais forte, embora os dois pensassem que eram os únicos.

⁂

Quando saíram do carro, precisaram andar um pouquinho. A praia ficava escondida entre rochedos. Era linda e valia a pena a caminhada, embora nunca ninguém tivesse descoberto isso. Logo que alcançou a areia, Bella se livrou dos seus tennis. Sempre tinha gostado de sentir a areia nos pés. Edward fez o mesmo, embora seu amor pela areia não fosse o mesmo que de Bella. Ele gostava da areia porque se colava na pele dela. Lhe dava um brilho que o fazia desejar ter o dom de pintar. Ele tentava escrever o que via mas nem sempre achava que tinha o dom da palavra. "Você continuou vindo aqui?"-Bella perguntou, olhando o mar. Ela deixou cair sua cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol no rosto. "Nem tanto…"-Edward disse. Ele não queria ter que lhe explicar que doía voltar ali sem ela. Bella olhou para ele, com um olhar desafiador. "Você acha que a água está fria?"-Ela perguntou. "Você sabe que está. Sempre está."-Ele disse. Bella tirou a camisa. O top deixava seus braços e ombros nus. Edward podia ver outras pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo dela. Em tempos as únicas cicatrizes que ela tinha eram resultados de joelhos ralados. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido mas sabia que dali em diante ele iria cuidar dela. Não deixaria nada lhe acontecer. "Vamos testar."-Ela sugeriu. E no seus olhos negros, Edward viu a menina rebelde que ele conhecia. Inconsequente. Impulsiva e um tanto selvagem. Ela puxou o top por cima da cabeça e ficou só de sutiã. Deixou cair na areia perto da camisa e dos tennis. Edward sentiu que o coração podia saltar pela boca. Viu o antigo anel dela em uma corrente no pescoço. Não queria ficar encarando o corpo dela, mas era mais forte que ele. Num instante Bella se livrou da calça jeans que se juntaram na pilha de roupas na areia. Edward achou que poderia enfartar. Ela era malditamente linda. "E aí Cullen?"-Ela falou provocando. Edward puxou a camisa, juntou na pilha de roupas dela. Bella gargalhou, animada. Olhou o peito dele, a barriga definida que a criança que ela deixou para trás não tinha. Edward alcançou o botão da calça, e Bella mordeu o lábio. Soltou o cabelo do coque. Os cabelos caíram longos e negros em perfeito contraste com a pele dela. "O último a chegar é mulher do padre."-Ela gritou e começou a correr. Edward se livrou dos jeans, correu atrás dela. Ele não se esforçou para ganhar a corrida porque ele gostava de a ter na frente dele. Do corpo belo correndo livre, o cabelo esvoaçando. Ela sempre tinha sido um espírito livre. Os dois entraram na água. Edward viu ela desaparecer e aparecer soltando um gritinho. Edward mergulhou e apareceu do lado dela. Os lábios dela tremiam. "Eu te disse que estava fria!-"Edward gritou. Em resposta ela jogou água nele. Por momentos eles eram novamente duas crianças, jogando água no outro, gritando e rindo. "PARA!-Ela gritou. parecia séria. olhou em redor. Edward olhou em redor também, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. De repente ela estava saltando em cima dele, gargalhando e chamando ele de idiota. Os dois caíram dentro de água. Edward emergiu com ela nos braços. Os lábios dela tremiam, pareciam quase roxos. Edward viu pequenas partículas de água nos cílios dela. Ela se apertou nele, os dentes batendo de frio. Com ela nos braços, Edward saiu da água. Ele não sabia onde tinha tirado a coragem para pegar nela, mas ela não parecia incomodada. Não parecia querer sair dali. Assim de perto Edward conseguia ver que as pequenas cicatrizes que ela tinha no corpo estavam também espalhadas pelo rosto. Algumas nas bochechas, outras no pescoço. Chegando na areia, Edward a colocou no chão. O corpo dela deslizou pelo dele. Os braços dele se mantiveram em volta dos ombros dela mas ela não parecia mais ter frio. "Você continua escrevendo?"-Bella perguntou. A voz saiu quase sussurrada mas eles estavam tão perto que Edward não teve dificuldade em escutar. "Sim. Quero dizer, pelo menos eu vou tentando:"-Ele disse, lembrando que ultimamente ele não se sentia mais tão inspirado para isso. "-Que bom. Fico feliz. Acho que nao seria você sem isso."-Ela disse e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Edward tocou os cabelos dela, molhados, tirou de suas costas. Tocou as costas dela com os dedos. Sentiu as pequenas cicatrizes. De perto elas eram mais óbvias. não passavam despercebidas, muito menos aos olhos dele. "O que aconteceu com você?"-Ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo que corria o risco de ela não lhe contar nada. Subitamente Bella se afastou, pegou a sua camisa na pilha de roupas. Parecia terrivelmente envergonhada. "Eu sei, são horríveis. Tento sempre esconder elas mas agora eu esqueci."-A voz dela tremia. Edward foi até ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse mal com isso. E Edward duvidava que algo nela fosse parecer feio. "Não. Bells, não. Não precisa esconder. Não de mim."-Ele disse. Bella o olhou, os olhos muito arregalados em horror. Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos dela. Devagar como que para não a assustar ele tocou o pescoço dela, levou os dedos aos seus ombros, embaixo da camisa. Queria sutilmente se livrar dela de novo. "Só quero saber o que aconteceu."-Ele disse. e tocou a sua pele. com calma. se demorando a cada pedacinho de pele. A pele lisa e a pele com cicatrizes. As duas eram a pele dela, não fazia a menor diferença para ele. " Um acidente. Meu pai perdeu o controle do carro. Tudo o que eu senti foi vidros entrar em cada poro. Ganhei as cicatrizes e meus pais perderam a vida."-Bella disse, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Edward escutou, horrorizado. De repente se sentindo terrivelmente mal por em momento algum ter perguntado pelos pais dela. Ele a puxou para si, aperto ela nos braços. "Sinto muito Bella. Sinto muito."-Ele falou. E ele realmente sentia. Bella se deixou chorar. E apesar que ela odiava chorar na frente de alguém, na frente de Edward não parecia tão ruim. "Quem está cuidando de você agora?"-Ele perguntou, preocupado. Ele sabia que ela não tinha outra família além dos pais. "Eu sei me cuidar Cullen."-Ela disse e se afastou só o suficiente para o olhar. Ele não pareceu convencido. Ele esperou ela dar outra resposta. "Ninguém."-Ela admitiu. "Mas não quero ver o teu olhar de pena. Não quero que me olhem como uma coitada. Realmente sei me cuidar."-Ela disse. Claro que ela não queria. Essa era Bella. Independente. Ela nunca precisou de ninguém, ela sempre soube se virar. Mas é diferente quando você sente que não existe mais ninguém no mundo além de você "Vou cuidar de você "-Edward disse. E os olhos dela brilharam. O sol secava rapidamente os longos cabelos dela e tal como Edward sabia que acontecia, eles estavam encaracolando nas pontas. "Entendeu? Vou cuidar de você."-Ele repetiu. Ela poderia ter dito que não precisava. No fundo Edward até esperava que ela falasse isso mesmo mas ela ficou quieta. Apertou os braços em volta da cintura dele. Edward sentia o coração dela bater. "Você não está sozinha. Nunca, jamais."-Ele disse, e levou a mão ao rosto dela. Bella fechou os olhos. permitiu se sentir o toque dele. Era familiar mas ao mesmo tempo lhe dava novas sensações. E Bella soube que não havia outro lugar onde ela quisesse estar além de ali, nos braços dele. Onde ela finalmente sentia que estava em casa. Que talvez pertencia a alguém. Que talvez afinal ainda existisse alguém no mundo que se se importava com ela.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de passar o resto do dia na praia, eles decidiram ir embora quando estava anoitecendo. Os dois queriam ficar ali, deitados na areia, apenas de mão dada, mas estava ficando frio. Quando entraram no carro, Edward entregou um pequeno cobertor a Bella. Bella sorriu em agradecimento e se embrulhou nele. "Vocês ainda vivem na mesma casa? Como estão seus pais?"-Bella perguntou. Eles não tinham conversado muito mais enquanto estavam na praia. Mas tinham estado ali, sentindo a presença do outro. Era isso que Bella precisava e Edward que sempre sabia o que ela mais precisava, lhe deu o que ela quis. "Eu estou vivendo com Alice em um apartamento perto da faculdade."-Edward disse, e deu um olhar a Bella que significava que amava a irmã mas que nem sempre era fácil viver com ela. "Meus pais ainda vivem na casa. Eles iam gostar de te ver, a propósito. Provavelmente Alice já falou pra eles que você está aqui."-Edward disse. Bella sorriu. Sempre tinha se sentindo em casa quando estava com os Cullen. Talvez no final das contas ela ainda pudesse sentir que tinha uma família. Os Cullen sempre tinham sido a extensão da família que ela nunca tinha tido. "Eu gostaria muito de voltar aquela casa. Ver teus pais. Voltar a entrar no teu quarto. Olhar minha antiga casa."-Ela disse, pensativa. Edward a olhou por momentos. "Eu te levo lá sempre que você quiser."-Ele disse. Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou em seguida e apenas sorriu em resposta. "Você quer ir agora?"-Ele perguntou. A expressão de Bella se iluminou, como se ela estivesse surpreendida por ele sugerir uma coisa dessas. Ou surpreendida por ele ler seus pensamentos.

⁂

Em apenas alguns minutos eles estavam parados em frente as duas casas. A antiga casa de Bella e a antiga casa de Edward. Tudo continuava como Bella lembrava, parecendo que o tempo tinha parado naquele lugar. Bella achou que iria ter vontade de entrar na antiga casa. Relembrar. No mínimo espreitar dentro das janelas. Mas estando ali, ela soube que não estava preparada para isso. Olhou para Edward, que a olhava atento. Era óbvio que tentava saber o que ela estava pensando. Bella olhou a casa de Edward, tão familiar quanto a sua própria. "Não parece que tem alguém em casa."-Bella disse. "Anda, eu tenho as chave."-Ele respondeu. Bella seguiu Edward, sentindo uma nostalgia incrível. Edward abriu a porta. Chamou o pai e a mãe, mesmo sabendo que não estavam em casa. Bella entrou e Edward fechou a porta atrás deles. Ela olhou em redor, tudo parecia igual mas tudo parecia diferente. As fotos de Edward e Alice quando eram pequenos continuavam em cima da lareira, os quadros que a avó de Edward um dia tinha pintado, continuavam na parede. Bella caminhou em direção a porta que sabia ser o quarto dele. Antes de abrir a porta, olhou Edward, como que pedindo autorização. Edward assentiu sorrindo e ela entrou. Ele a observou, parando na entrada do quarto. Ela olhou a cama, que definitivamente era mais pequena do que ela lembrava. Olhou as centenas de CDs que os dois tinham discutido sobre qual a melhor ordem de organização. Olhou os livros no criado mudo, na estante. Olhou as fotos na parede. Várias eram dos dois,em crianças. Com o uniforme da escola. Brincando no gramado em frente a casa. Eles dormindo com os livros dividindo igualmente a cama. Bella sentiu lágrimas se formar nos seus olhos. Tirou a atenção das fotos porque já tinha chorado suficiente por um dia. Foi até a janela. Olhou a janela do seu quarto em frente. A luz estava apagada e não conseguia ver nada lá dentro mas na sua mente, conseguiu ver uma menina inquieta, habilmente saltando a janela e atravessando o gramado. Bella abriu a janela. Olhou Edward com aquele olhar desafiador. "Acho que continua sendo difícil eu subir."-Ela disse colocando a cabeça fora da janela e olhando o chão lá fora. "Você está dizendo que parou de crescer aos 14 anos? Chocante."-Edward disse, fingindo um ar realmente chocado. Bella o olhou, mordendo o lábio, tentando não sorrir. A criança dentro dela estava inquieta. Em 1 segundo Bella estava fora do quarto. Edward conseguia ver apenas os olhos dela. Se aproximou da janela. Quando viu todo o rosto dela, ela sorria. Não tentava mais esconder o sorriso. "Hey Cullen"-Ela disse. Edward fez o movimento que não fazia desde que ela tinha ido embora. Se curvou na janela para ajudar a subir. Era ridículo como fazer aquele simples movimento lhe trazia felicidade. Bella passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Sem nenhuma dificuldade para Edward ele a colocou dentro do quarto. Bella não soltou os braços do pescoço dele. Sentia a respiração dele no rosto, de tão perto que estavam. Viu os salpicos dourados nos olhos verdes. Não tinha a certeza se estavam lá antes. Edward olhou os lábios dela. Continuavam apetecíveis mesmo sem o batom vermelho. Sentiu a respiração dela acelerar. Nenhum dos dois soube quem se aproximou primeiro. Talvez os dois. Os lábios deles se tocaram. Bem de leve. Como que testando os limites. Nunca antes tinham invadido tanto o espaço do outro. Os dois sentiam a respiração do outro nos lábios. Os dois fecharam os olhos, como que para sentir melhor aquele toque tão suave. Era tão suave quanto uma pena, ainda assim, Bella sentia aquele toque incendiar-lhe o corpo. Ela entreabriu os lábios, esperando mais que apenas um leve toque de lábios. Ele abriu os olhos. Observou ela de olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, a respiração acelerada. Ela ficava tão linda assim de perto. Ficava tão linda ali nos braços dele. Bella abriu os olhos. Ele estava tão perto. Seria tão fácil sentir o sabor dele. Bella fechou os olhos de novo e desta vez ela teve certeza que foi ela quem se aproximou. Tocou a boca dele, mais do que um toque leve, agora sentindo a textura dos seus lábios. Ainda não chegava a ser um beijo, mas os dois, como que ensinados, como se tivessem feito isso um monte de outras vezes, abriram os lábios, as línguas se encontraram. Se tocaram sem pressa. Ele tinha gosto de mar. Gosto de casa. Edward pegou as pernas dela e as enrolou em volta da sua cintura. Muito calmamente, como se tivessem todo tempo do mundo. Sua boca não tinha pressa de deixar a dela. Eles mantinham um beijo calmo porque ela também parecia não ter pressa. Ele caminhou com ela até encontrar a mesa onde os dois tantas vezes tinham feito deveres de casa. Com uma mão ele empurrou os livros, dando espaço para a sentar na sua frente. As mãos dele subiram o corpo dela, desde a cintura. Bella arfou na boca dele quando sentiu as mãos dele quase tocar seus peitos. Edward a apertou contra ele. Sentiu os peitos dela no seu peito. Queria sentir pele com pele. Sentia que era quase uma emergência. As mãos dele tocaram os ombros dela, embaixo da camisa. Edward arrastou a sua boca pelo pescoço dela, sentiu a pele suave na sua boca. Sentiu as pequenas cicatrizes na língua. Escutou um gemido baixo, se formando na garganta dela. Porque ele era esquisito, ele a mordeu, sugou-lhe a pele na boca. Bella se derreteu nos braços dele, perdeu as forças. Um tanto horrorizado com o que fez, ele se afastou para olhar o rosto dela. Os olhos dela estavam fechados. A cabeça dela estava caída para trás, como se lhe continuasse oferecendo o pescoço. O peito dela subia e descia muito rápido. Ela apertou a camisa dele nas mãos e os lábios dela formaram o nome dele. Edward desta vez. Não Cullen. E Edward percebeu, que ela não estava horrorizada porque ele era esquisito. Ela não estava horrorizada de todo. Ela o puxou para si e ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, desceu a boca pela sua garganta querendo alcançar o decote. Bella endireitou as costas como que para facilitar o acesso. Estar ali, naquele quarto, com ele, desta maneira era mais do que ela tinha imaginado e Bella sentiu que tudo parecia certo. Se sentiu viva. Mais do que isso, ela sentiu que queria viver. Sentiu a respiração dele no decote e nesse momento, uma confusão de vozes explodiu em casa. Eles se afastaram de imediato, se sentindo duas crianças fazendo algo que não deviam. Edward reconheceu as vozes de imediato. Bella pulou da mesa e ajeitou a camisa. Tocou seu cabelo para ter a certeza que ainda tinha o cabelo preso no coque. Edward passou as mãos pelo rosto, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. A família Cullen falava animada. Alice gargalhou enquanto seu pai falava alguma coisa. Bella pensou seriamente em fugir pela janela. Quando olhou Edward achou que a ideia passava pela cabeça dele também. "Edward? Estás em casa?"- Eles escutaram Esme. Edward saiu do quarto, antes que sua mãe entrasse. "Estou aqui mãe."-Ele disse. Esme abraçou o filho. Alice comprimentou o irmão de longe. Estava acostumada a vê-lo a toda a hora. Seu pai perguntou o que estava acontecendo, o que fez Edward acreditar que ele realmente estava com uma cara suspeita. Alice parou o que estava fazendo e olhou o irmão, desconfiada. "Nada é que.."-Ele começou a explicar, quando Bella surgiu na porta "Hey família. Lembram de mim?"-Ela perguntou, roubando as atenções de Edward. Carlisle e Esme falaram o nome de Bella em conjunto, surpresos porém animados e Alice soltou um gritinho eufórico. Eles a abraçaram. disseram que sentiram a falta dela. Alice engajou o braço no dela. Esme a convidou para jantar. Alice festejou a resposta de Bella antes mesmo dela falar sim. Carlisle perguntou como que estava NY. E de um momento para o outro tudo tinha virado uma confusão. Perguntas a cada segundo, Bella querendo responder a todas. Edward soube que tinha perdido Bella naquela noite para a sua família, mas ele sorriu ainda assim. Sorriu porque ela estava ali. E porque ela sorria também. E porque ela continuava parecendo a menina que ele lembrava. Que falava alto e ria sem vergonha. Que conseguia conversar por horas, que conseguia fazer os outros rir com ela. Que tratava a sua família por família e se sentia em casa na sua casa. Mas talvez casa não seja um lugar, talvez casa seja as pessoas que a gente ama.

⁂

Durante o jantar, Edward teve permissão para sentar do lado de Bella. Alice tentou roubar o lugar de Edward mas Esme falou que queria ver os dois juntos. Quando Esme levou as mãos ao coração e disse que eles continuavam as coisas mais lindas do lado do outro Edward viu Bella morder o lábio pelo canto do olho. Embora eles estivessem evitando olhar pro outro durante todo o jantar. Bella não mencionou a morte dos pais, Edward desconfiava que Esme e Carlisle ainda não estavam sabendo. Quanto a Alice, era óbvio que não, caso soubesse, todo mundo saberia. Esme sugeriu que todos dormissem lá em casa. Recordando os velhos tempos. Carlisle falou que Edward e Bella continuavam sem permissão para dormir juntos. Edward parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento e Bella, estranhamente não fez nenhuma piada sobre isso. Alice observava os dois desconfiada. Falou que era uma ótima ideia e que era óbvio que Bella dormiria no quarto dela, que seria noite de meninas. Bella não sabia o que significava noite de meninas. Seu melhor amigo nunca foi uma menina e depois de ir embora ela não tinha realmente feito amizade com ninguém mas imaginou, horrorizada que significava conversas sobre relacionamentos e namoros. Bella tentou dizer que realmente precisava ir para casa, mas ela sentiu o peito vazio. Não tinha para quem voltar. O que a esperava era uma casa com poucos móveis e sem recordações. Edward viu Bella apertar seus próprios dedos, começava a perceber que ela fazia isso involuntariamente sempre que se sentia insegura, ou nervosa. Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Alice nem lhe deu oportunidade de falar. Pegou a mão de Bella sorrindo. Tagarelou sobre a noite divertida que teriam. Bella olhou Edward. Queria tentar perceber se ele ia ficar ou se voltaria para sua casa. Esperava que ele ficasse. Queria falar com ele sobre o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Não queria mais ver o arrependimento no seu rosto. E ele realmente parecia arrependido. Queria lhe pedir desculpa por ter sido precipitada e tê-lo beijado. Não diria que estava arrependida simplesmente porque não estava. Tentava não admitir para si própria que aquele beijo tinha sido mais do que um beijo. Que aquele era Edward. Que nunca haveria ninguém para ela além dele. Que ninguém mais faria sentido para ela. Bella foi para o quarto com Alice. As duas se jogaram na cama, rindo. Bella sentia algo dentro dela que desconfiava ser felicidade. Era bom ter uma amiga. Era bom se sentir em casa. A noite de meninas na realidade não era tão horrível. Era surpreendentemente bom. Alice falou a Bella sobre seu amigo Jasper. Bella escutou Alice atentamente porque ela achava lindo esse tipo de amizades longas. Achava lindo o quanto uma pessoa pode conhecer a outra. Bella se perguntou se Alice já sabia que estava apaixonada pelo tal Jasper. Talvez não. Não era algo fácil de admitir. Alice perguntou sobre NY. Perguntou se Bella tinha encontrado um substituto para Edward. Alice riu mas Bella não conseguiu achar piada. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Disse que nunca ninguém poderia substituir Edward. Disse porque era verdade. Alice sorriu, parecendo entender o que Bella dizia. "Voltei por causa dele, sabe."-Bella admitiu. "Amo meus pais, mas nunca perdoei que eles me separaram dele. Não tenho facilidade para criar amizades ou qualquer tipo de relacionamento na verdade."-Bella disse. Alice olhou Bella, com um olhar de compaixão. "Quer dizer que todo este tempo você ficou sozinha?"-Ela perguntou. Bella encolheu levemente os ombros. "Conheci pessoas. Só nunca me quis dar a ninguém. Além disso, Edward estava sempre na minha cabeça, o que deixava tudo bem mais difícil do que já era"-Bella explicou. Alice sorriu compreensiva. "Fico feliz que você voltou. Quem sabe nós duas podemos virar amigas."-Alice disse,deixando os olhos se fechar. Estava tarde. "Eu gostaria disso Alice."-Bella concordou, e de repente ter uma amiga mulher não lhe parecia uma ideia tão descabida e a ideia de uma noite de meninas não era mais tão horrorizante.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella estava deitada fazia muito tempo. Alice dormia. Bella tentava dormir também mas estava inquieta. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. No beijo. Na boca dele na dela. Na sensação que ele lhe provocou. Nas mãos dele subindo lhe o corpo. Na explosão de sentimentos dentro dela. Não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se ele estava no quarto dele. Ali a poucos passos de distância dela. Se ele lá estivesse seria tão fácil caminhar até o quarto dele. Tão fácil entrar, deitar na cama dele, sentir lhe o calor. Talvez eles pudessem até se tocar, invadir o espaço do outro. Talvez ele pegasse a mão dela e com isso Bella pudesse usar a sua imaginação para sentir a mão dele em outros lugares. Bella se levantou rapidamente. Os pensamentos dela estavam seguindo um caminho que não era seguro. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela, devagar. A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Talvez fosse boa ideia beber um pouco de água. Talvez acalmasse os ânimos dela. Mas ela parou na porta fechada do quarto dele. Ela nem mesmo sabia se ele lá estava mas sentia o coração bater, desesperado. Bella ignorou a vontade que tinha de abrir a porta e foi na cozinha. Edward estava sentado, com um copo na sua frente. Os cabelos ruivos estavam uma perfeita bagunça. Ele não a viu entrar. Bella se deixou observar a linha da coluna dele. Seria possível até isso ser lindo nele? Ele levantou a cabeça ao sentir a presença dela. Os ombros parecerem descontrair. Por momentos nenhum dos dois falou nada. Poderia ter sido um momento de silêncio constrangedor, mas não. "Não consegue dormir?"-Bella sussurrou enquanto se aproximava dele. Ele queria lhe dizer que era estranho estar naquele quarto sozinho, sabendo que ela estava na mesma casa que ele. Que ela deveria estar lá, com ele. Que deveriam estar conversando até cair no sono. Ou mesmo em silêncio apenas sentindo a presença do outro. Ou se beijando. "Mais ou menos isso"-Ele sussurrou simplesmente." E você?"-ele perguntou. Viu ela apertar seus próprios dedos. Era estranho ver sua menina que sempre foi ao segura de si mesma, mostrar um sinal de insegurança. "Eu vim só pegar água."-Ela disse. As palavras saíram mecânicas da sua boca. Como se a frase estivesse programada na sua cabeça. Edward viu as pequenas cicatrizes na mão dela brilhar levemente. Pegou seu copo e colocou na mão dela. As mãos dela estavam frias, tremeram ao toque quente dele. Bella deu um sorriso agradecido e bebeu. Colocou o copo na frente dele. Silêncio. O coração dela batia como se quisesse saltar pela boca. Bella disse o nome dele. Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos verdes. Bella queria pedir desculpa. Não queria deixar as coisas estranhas entre eles. Precisava ficar bem com ele. Queria prometer-lhe que não voltaria a beija-lo porque a amizade deles era muito importante para ela. Queria perguntar se podia ficar com ele. Deitar com ele e dormir. No entanto parecia não conseguir dizer as palavras. "Boa noite Cullen. Dorme bem."-Ela disse e virou costas. A mão dele alcançou o braço dela. Bella parou de respirar. A última vez que estiveram tão perto foi quando ela o beijou. "Fica comigo?"-Ele perguntou. Ela respondeu um sim sussurrado de imediato. Ela queria tanto ficar com ele que doía. Em silêncio eles caminharam até o quarto. Edward abriu a porta e a deixou entrar primeiro. Bella olhou em redor. Viu a sua antiga janela do outro lado da rua mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. Os dois se deitaram. Bella no seu lado da cama. Porque aquele era o seu lado, sempre tinha sido. Eles não se tocavam. Tal como crianças não invadiram o espaço do outro, mas se olhavam. E os dois, ali, naquele quarto, eles quase continuavam sendo aquelas mesmas crianças. As mãos se tocaram. Os dedos se entrelaçaram facilmente. "Você não vai embora de novo, pois nao?"-Ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca teria ido, se eu pudesse ter escolhido."-Ela respondeu. Claro que ela não ia embora. Era por isso que ela tinha voltado. "Não quero te perder outra vez."-Ele disse. Talvez fosse a escuridão que lhe estivesse dando coragem. Talvez fosse a lembrança da última noite deles juntos. "Voltei por sua causa Edward. Você sabe isso não sabe? Eu nem sabia o que eu ia encontrar mas eu precisava voltar e te ver."-Ela disse. Edward apertou a mão dela na dele. Beijou os dedos dela. "Desculpa Cullen."-Ela disse. ele a olhou confuso. "Desculpa ter te beijado, mais cedo. Não tinha intenção de estragar tudo, de deixar tudo estranho entre nós."-Ela disse. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer do seu olho até cair na almofada. "Você se arrependeu?"-Ele perguntou. Bella não falou nada. Não queria mentir lhe e lhe dizer que estava arrependida. Mas não queria dizer lhe a verdade. Que só pensava no beijo. Que só pensava nele. Ela tinha acabado de voltar. Ela sempre se achou uma pessoa que acabava estragando tudo por ser precipitada. Edward pegou a mão livre dela. Levou ate seu peito nu. Bella mordeu o lábio. Sentiu a pele quente na sua mão. Sentiu o coração bater rápido. Recordou a última noite que passou com ele em criança. Adormecendo enquanto tentava decorar o ritmo do coração dele. "Se você vai quebrar meu coração, faz agora Bells."-Ele disse. Bella o olhou, angustiada. "Não Edward. Nao posso quebrar teu coraçao sem me quebrar a mim inteira. E eu já sou toda quebrada."-Ela disse, e por momentos as lágrimas a impediram de o ver claramente. Ele a puxou para perto. as respirações se misturando entre eles. Não tinha mais como saber quem estava invadindo o espaço de quem. "Você está arrependida Bells?"-Ele perguntou mais uma vez, limpando as lagrimas dela. "Não."-Ela disse. Edward tocou os lábios dela com os dele. "Ótimo. Então não tem nada estranho entre nós."-Ele disse. Sentiu os lábios dela formarem um sorriso na boca dele. Apertou o corpo dela nos braços. Olhou o rosto dela. Beijou lhe os lábios mais uma vez porque eles eram malditamente apetecíveis. Beijou com calma. Tranquilo. Queria decorar o sabor dela. Quando ele se afastou levemente ela continuava de olhos fechados. Os lábios húmidos continuavam lhe malditamente apetecíveis. A respiração dela era acelerada e Edward soube que podia muito bem se acostumar a te-la assim. Percebeu que era assim que deveria ser. Que era isto que se devia sentir quando se beijava alguém que se amava. Ela abriu os olhos, deixando escapar lágrimas novamente. Em situações normais ela estaria se sentindo ridícula. Nunca foi tão sentimental. Mas tinha algo naquele momento. Tinha algo que ela estava sentindo. Tinha algo nele. "Boa noite Bells."-Ele disse sorrindo aquele sorriso de menino que ele não tinha perdido. Ou talvez apenas Bella ainda conseguisse ver isso nele. "Boa noite Cullen."-Ela respondeu. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Sentia-lhe as batidas do coração. fechou os olhos sorrindo. Sentiu os braços dele em volta dela, talvez ele tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse. Entrelaçou as pernas nas dele e enquanto deixava a escuridão tomar conta dela, escutando os batimentos do coração dele e sentindo o calor familiar ela se perguntou por segundos, o que teria sido deles, se nunca tivessem sido separados. Tentou não deixar a lembrança da última noite deles consumir-lhe os pensamentos. Queria focar no agora porque o agora estava bom demais. Agora ela estava ali com ele. E agora, eles ainda pareciam as mesmas mesmas duas pessoas que ainda se amavam.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂


	6. Chapter 6

Quando Edward acordou, Bella não estava mais do lado dele. Por momentos ele deixou o pânico tomar conta dele, mas então se lembrou que ela sempre saia antes de todos acordarem. Não era para eles dormirem juntos, e mesmo que os pais dela já não os pudessem impedir, ainda tinha os seus pais. E tinha Alice, que com certeza faria perguntas. Edward se levantou e correu para o banheiro. Precisava de um duche, depois ele correria para o quarto de Alice para a encontrar. Queria beijá-la. Sentia a falta dela. Esperava que ela estivesse sozinha no quarto para poder ter a chance. Ele não achava que Bella queria contar o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Ele mesmo não sabia se queria. Queria poder aproveitar ficar com ela. Tê-la só pra ele. Caso a família soubesse, principalmente Alice, não os deixariam em paz. Ou talvez achassem que eles tinham perdido completamente o juízo. Além disso, mesmo que quisesse contar, não saberia o que dizer. Poucos minutos depois, Edward estava na porta do quarto de Alice. Ele bateu na porta. Silêncio. Bateu mais uma vez. Nada. Abriu a porta do quarto para confirmar que estava vazio. Correu para a cozinha e logo que ele vai entrar, tropeça na sua irmã. "Onde está Bella?"-Ele perguntou. "Muito bom dia para você também meu lindo irmão."-Alice disse, sorridente. "Onde ela está?"-Edward perguntou de novo. "Ora, ela foi embora."-Alice disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Edward sentiu um nó na garganta. "Como assim foi embora?"-Edward perguntou incrédulo. "Ela disse que você é esquisito e que não aguentava mais você. Você não pode julgá-la ne. Você realmente é esquisito."-Alice disse com o seu melhor ar angelical. "M-mas ela disse q- "-Edward gaguejou. Alice gargalhou. "Que cruel Alice. Não fala isso. Ele vai pensar que eu fui embora mesmo."-Bella disse surgindo atrás de Alice. Edward respirou aliviado. Bella viu os músculos dele relaxar e fechar os olhos por breves segundos. Alice saiu da cozinha, gargalhando. "Hey cullen."-Ela disse indo até ele. "Estou só preparando o café da manhã."-Ela disse. "E precisei sair do seu quarto antes de todo mundo acordar, você sabe."-Ela sussurrou. Mordeu o lábio para esconder o sorriso. "Eu sei, eu pensei isso mas ai Alice..."-Ele disse, Bella pegou a mão dele. Os dedos se entrelaçaram facilmente como sempre acontecia. Edward se interrompeu. Respirou fundo tentando controlar a vontade que tinha de a puxar para ele. De a beijar. De a sentir nos braços. Ainda era manhã e a memória dela na sua cama já parecia tão distante. "Vim pra ficar Cullen. Você realmente é esquisito mas eu vou ficar."-Ela sussurrou mais uma vez. Devagar ela se aproximou dele, colocou a cabeça no peito dele. O coração batia tão rápido quanto o dela e ela sorriu. Ela se perguntou se ela sempre tinha sido esta pessoa de sorriso fácil. Se ela tinha perdido isso e agora Edward estava lhe devolvendo esse pedaço dela ou se simplesmente estava aprendendo só agora a sorrir com coisas simples. "Vem comer. Estava agora mesmo indo no quarto te chamar."-Ela disse puxando-o pela mão. Ele se sentou como ela falou pra ele fazer. Ele a observou pegar algumas coisas e colocar na mesa na sua frente. Em seguida ela se sentou do seu lado. Parecia feliz. Parecia tão feliz como ele lembrava que ela era. "Quer ir na praia hoje? Na livraria? Qualquer lugar?"-Ele perguntou. Qualquer lugar parecia uma boa ideia a Bella mas antes que ela pudesse responder Esme entrou na cozinha. "Ah os meus meninos juntos. Que lindos."- Esme disse levando as mãos ao coração. "Bom dia tia. Quer café?"-Bella ofereceu. "Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz por ver vocês juntos de novo."-Esme continuou. Parecia ser a única frase que ela sabia dizer sempre que olhava para Edward e Bella. Bella desviou o olhar, sorrindo. "Acho que fazemos uma ideia mãe."-Edward disse, observando a mãe com as mãos no peito. Ele podia jurar que mais uns segundos ela estaria chorando. A campainha tocou. Esme fungou e disse que ia ver quem era. Edward suspirou aliviado. Bella se aproximou dele e beijou lhe a bochecha, como que dizendo que ele não precisava ficar preocupado. Que estava tudo bem. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de muitas atenções em cima dele. Segundos depois Alice e a tia Esme voltaram a cozinha com uma outra pessoa. Era alta e loira e tinha um pacote nas mãos. Alice parecia entediada. "Voltei gente!"-A estranha informou. Bella pensou se deveria agradecer pela informação. Alice revirou os olhos e se sentou do lado de Bella. A estranha congelou perto da entrada. Alternou olhares entre Edward e Bella. Parecia demasiada informação para ela assimilar. "Jessica, esta é Bella. Bella, esta é Jessica. Os pais dela trabalham no hospital junto com o teu tio."- disse tia Esme "Prazer Jéssica. De onde você voltou mesmo?"-Bella perguntou. Alice escondeu um sorriso e Edward se perguntou se seria melhor tentar fugir. "E-eu acabei de voltar da Itália."-Ela disse. "Hey Edward."-Ela falou antes que Bella pudesse responder. "Hey Jessica. Como foi a viagem?"-Ele perguntou. Bella sabia que ele estava só sendo simpático. Educado. Esse era Edward. AInda assim, Bella sentiu vontade de o esganar. "Foi ó-ti-ma. Tenho isso pra você."-Ela disse entregando o pacote a Edward. Bella pensou que se tinha sido tão bom assim, que ela deveria voltar imediatamente. Edward agradeceu, pegando o pacote. Parecia constrangido. Jessica o olhava como se ele fosse uma visão do outro mundo. "Estou indo meninos."-Tia esme informou. "Bella, vem jantar com a gente hoje. Eu e o tio Carlisle temos algo para falar com você."-Esme disse com um sorriso maternal no rosto. Bella jogou os braços no alto, como que se rendendo. "Juro que o que quer que tenha acontecido, a culpa é do Cullen."-Bella disse. Tia esme gargalhou porque estava acostumada com o jeito de Bella e Edward a olhou com um brilho nos olhos que Bella se perguntou se ele poderia estar se apaixonando por ela. Ele a olhava como se estivesse muito perto de estar apaixonado. Bella sentia os olhos de Jessica nela, querendo fuzilá-la. "Mas hoje não vai dar tia. Preciso trabalhar."-Bella disse. Tia Esme se aproximou dela. Colocou lhe as mãos nos ombros. "Você precisa é fazer faculdade. Só isso."-Tia esme disse e beijou os cabelos dela. Era um ato tão maternal. Alice fez um som como se tivesse perdendo o ar. "Bella pode ficar no nosso apartamento mãe! Não é Edward?"-Alice disse, como se fosse a ideia mais brilhante de todos os tempos. Bella olhou Edward, querendo ver pela expressão dele o que ele estava achando da ideia. Por esta altura Bella já tinha esquecido que tinha uma nova espectadora. Mas Edward concordou. Ele nem mesmo precisou usar palavras. "Vem aqui antes do jantar e conversamos sobre tudo. Até mais tarde meninos."-Tia Esme disse e saiu. "Ai meu deus, preciso ligar pra Jasper e contar que você está indo morar com a gente!"-Alice disse e abandonou a cozinha com uma energia típica de Alice. "Alice, ainda não está nada certo!"-Bella gritou inutilmente. "Vocês Cullens são tão esquisitos. E eu digo isso com a melhor das intenções Cullen."-Bella disse, Edward deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dela e antes que os dois caíssem numa falsa briga, Jessica falou. "Abre o teu presente Edward. Tenho certeza que você vai a-mar."- Bella se perguntou porque raio ela falava dividindo as sílabas. Edward rasgou o papel de embrulho. Olhou o caderno com uma capa de couro escura. Tinha o nome dele gravado no canto inferior direito. Fez Bella engolir em seco. Era realmente um presente que Edward poderia a-mar. "Obrigada Jessica. Achei muito legal."-Edward disse, desfolhando as páginas em branco. Então ela sabia que ele gosta de escrever. Quanto mais ela saberia? Quanto ela saberia que Bella não sabia mais? Teria ela lido algo que Edward escreveu? Edward sempre guardava o que escrevia para ele mesmo. Bella remexeu as mãos no colo, inquieta. Pela primeira vez sentiu que não pertencia mais naquele lugar. Edward viu ela apertar os próprios dedos. "Eu preciso ir. Vejo você mais tarde Cullen. Prazer em te conhecer Jessica."-Bella se levantou e saiu disparada. Quando ela chegou a praia, sentia os pulmões queimar de tanto correr. Se perguntou se devia entrar na água. Tentou não pensar que Edward tinha ficado com Jessica. Tentou não pensar quem era ela afinal, mas ainda assim pensou. Amiga dele? Melhor amiga? Namorada? Antiga namorada? Seria ela quem Edward mencionou que esteve apaixonado? Ela claramente estava interessada nele e o que mais irritava Bella era que Jessica parecia tão agradável que fazia Bella querer estrangulá-la. Ela nem podia dizer que eles não ficariam bem juntos. Poderiam até fazer juntos um comercial de margarina. Ela pelo menos parecia uma pessoa normal. Era isso que Edward merecia. Não merecia uma Bella quebrada e cheia de cicatrizes. Furiosa Bella começou a arrancar a sua roupa. Bella jogou os tênis pelo ar. Tirou os jeans soltando sons raivosos. "Bells."-Ela o escutou. Olhou para trás e o viu logo ali. As bochechas rosadas, um tanto ofegante. Bella olhou em redor. "Ela não está aqui. Eu nunca iria trazer alguém pra este lugar."-Ele disse. Bella relaxou um pouco, mas ainda sentia o estômago às voltas. "Desculpa por aquilo. Não sabia que ela estava voltando e-"-Ele dizia quando Bella o interrompeu. "Você não precisa se justificar Cullen. Você não fez nada de errado."-Bella disse. Edward não entendia muito bem o que ela estava dizendo. Não tinha certeza se estava entendendo porque ela estava furiosa se ele não tinha feito nada de errado. "O pai dela trabalha junto com o meu pai. Eu a conheci nas festas da administração do hospital. Ela tentou ser amiga de Alice mas Alice não a suporta então eu acho que ela acabou querendo fazer amizade comigo."-"Edward disse. Não parecia muito certo porque nunca tinha sido bom em ler as pessoas. "Tudo bem Cullen. Entendi. Eu não podia esperar que não tivesse outra pessoa no meu lugar, depois de tanto tempo."-Bella disse, arrancando a camisa. Edward pegou o braço dela parecendo genuinamente confuso. "Não tem ninguém no teu lugar. Nunca teve Bells. Como você pode sequer pensar isso?"-Ele disse. Bella fixou o olhar no dele. O raios de sol refletidos no cabelo dele pareciam querer pegar fogo. Edward levou uma das mãos até a cintura dela. Lentamente a puxou para ele. Bella se deixou ir porque recentemente descobriu que lhe daria tudo o que pudesse dar. A outra mão dele foi até a nuca dela. Bella sentiu a mão dele subir lhe as costas com uma delicadeza torturante. Bella se apertou nele. Suspirou o nome dele. Edward. Deixou ele moldá-la nos braços. Deixou ele aproximar o rosto do dela. Deixou a boca dele tomar a dela. Deixaria todas as vezes que ele tentasse. Todas as vezes que ele quisesse. E embora ela soubesse que talvez não devessem fazer isto, que eles não deveriam estar juntos ou mesmo querer ficar juntos, ela também sabia que não haveria outra pessoa com quem ela pudesse querer isto. Que nunca haveria alguém melhor para ela. "Sempre só teve você."-Bella se segurou nas palavras dele. "Você está interessado nela, Cullen?"-Bella quis saber. Precisava saber. Edward balançou a cabeça dizendo um não pare reforçar a resposta. "Você está dizendo isso porque tem medo de mim?"-Ele riu. "Não tenho medo de você Bells. E lamento te dizer mas, você não é tão intimidante como você pensa que é."-Bella suspirou como se estivesse desiludida. "Todos esses anos vivi uma mentira. Não sou a pessoa que eu pensava ser. Oh Deus, o que vou agora fazer da minha vida."-Bella disse num tom de voz dramático, com aquele sorriso no rosto que chegava a ser perverso. Edward a beijou. Ele a beijaria sempre que tivesse oportunidade. "Quer voltar pra casa?"-Ele perguntou entre beijos. Bella se afastou com um leve pânico no rosto. "Não. Enquanto não soubermos o que vamos dizer a todos, não quero que ninguém desconfie que a gente está junto."-Ela disse. "A gente está junto é?"-Ele perguntou deixando um sorriso crescer no rosto dele. Bella se afastou mais dele. Mordendo o lábio para esconder o sorriso. "Se você quiser."-Ela disse encolhendo um do sombros. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. "Você é tão esquisito Cullen."-Ela disse, dando passos atrás. Mantendo o olhar no dele enquanto se livrava da última peça de roupa. Edward soube que ela correria para o mar a qualquer momento e começou a tirar as próprias roupas. Ela gargalhou soltando o cabelo. "Hey Cullen."-Ela disse enquanto se afastava um pouco mais. Ainda sorrindo. Sempre parecendo a menina que Edward conheceu toda a sua vida. A menina que não ligava se ele era esquisito ou não. Que sabia que ele não falava muito, mas que sempre respondia as suas perguntas ridículas ou apenas sabia o que os silêncios dele significavam. Que sabia que ele era quieto, mas que continuava achando que a companhia dele valia a pena e a acompanhava nos seus impulsos. "Talvez eu esteja me apaixonando por você. Mas, você sabe, apenas talvez."-Ela disse e então ela correu. Edward correu atrás dela, sabendo que ele já estava apaixonado há muito tempo e que aqui seria o novo começo de uma história que havia sido interrompida. E só porque ele era muito sortudo, ela continuaria a escrever a história com ele e desta vez não haveria interrupções.


	7. Chapter 7

Os dois entraram no apartamento de Bella. Edward olhou em redor. "E aí, o que você acha?"-Bella perguntou, com as mãos na cintura, olhando em redor como se estivesse vendo o apartamento pela primeira vez. Era um apartamento pequeno. Tinha uma cozinha junto com o quarto e uma porta fechada que Edward imaginava ser o banheiro. No único cômodo da casa estava uma cama e uma estante com alguns livros e algumas roupas. Pelo chão havia algumas caixas espalhadas com alguns dos outros pertences de Bella. "Acho que vai ser bom que você vai se mudar Bells."-Ele disse finalmente. Não havia muitas coisas. Seria muito fácil deixar o apartamento. "Não tem cheiro de lar né?"-Bella disse. "Mas hey, fiquei aqui por pouco tempo, não deu tempo de dar uma melhorada."-Bella se defendeu. Edward a olhou. Sabia que ela daria uma melhorada no lugar. Sabia que ela iria fazer daquele lugar o seu lar. Mas estava feliz que ela não teria que o fazer. Que ela não teria que passar por isso. Que ela não teria que ficar sozinha. "Mas pelo menos eu tenho uma cama!"-Bella disse se jogando nela. "Você deveria ter me procurado logo que você voltou. Você teria ficado comigo e com Alice."-Edward disse indo para perto dela na cama. "Ou procurar meus pais e ficar com eles. Qualquer coisa Bells, você é família você sabe."- Os dois deitados na cama encararam o teto. Não se tocavam mas a mão de um procurou a mão do outro. "Eu ia. Só estava esperando um pouco."-Ela explicou. "Esperando o que? O teto cair?"-Ele olhou desconfiado para as manchas negras azuladas espalhadas pelo teto. "Como artista, você deveria ter mais respeito pela arte contemporânea Cullen."-Ela disse. Ele riu. Ela riu com ele. Não porque ela era engraçada mas porque adorava ver que continuava sendo a pessoa que o fazia rir e que ele ainda ria do mesmo jeito com ela. "Não sou um artista e você é ridícula."- Ela o olhou. Ele a olhou em seguida. Ele ainda sorria e apertou a mão dela na dele. "Alguma vez você pensou que isso ia acontecer? Nós, eu quero dizer. Você acha que isso é certo?"-Ela perguntou e todo o humor tinha abandonado a sua voz. "Se você quer e eu quero, não tem porque não ser certo."-Ele disse. "Além disso, quando você cresce com uma pessoa, você permite que ela marque as digitais no seu coração. Sua alma muda se adaptando a saber que a outra pessoa está ali. Será que isso realmente poderia ter sido diferente? Que poderia não ter acontecido?"-Bella o escutava com toda a atenção e teve certeza que não. Que quando ela voltou, ela estava na realidade voltando para isto. Para ficar com ele. Porque ele era parte dela e ela era parte dele. Porque eles tinham se escolhido ainda em crianças e que agora estavam se escolhendo de novo. "Estou divagando. O que quero dizer Bells é que não importa se eu pensei se isso ia acontecer. Importa que aconteceu e que eu quero isso com você. Quem mais faria sentido depois de tudo?"-Bella o beijou. Juntou o corpo ao dele. Os braços dele a rodearam, pressionaram-na contra ele como que se pudessem fundir os dois corpos em um só. Ela queria continuar escutando as palavras dele mas ela o amava tanto que parecia que o seu peito estava aberto e as palavras quase doíam. "Tenho uma coisa pra você."-Edward disse. Bella se afastou um pouco. O olhou em expectativa com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. Edward pegou o caderno. Edward sempre carregava um caderno com ele. Por alguns segundos ele olhou o caderno nas mãos, parecendo ponderar se deveria mesmo entregá-lo a Bella. "Seu caderno? Tem certeza? Você não gosta de mostrar o que você escreve."-Bella disse mas pegou o caderno nas mãos. A capa meio surrada dava a certeza a Bella de que ele tinha carregado aquele caderno com ele por muito tempo. Edward encolheu os ombros levemente e parecia meio envergonhado. Bella olhou as folhas, reconheceu a letra de Edward. No topo de cada página ela viu as datas. Os textos começavam sempre com o seu nome. Bella rapidamente percebeu que os textos eram na verdade cartas. Cartas que ele escreveu enquanto ela não estava. Cartas que ela nunca recebeu nem teve a chance de responder. Bella levou a mão á boca para silenciar um soluço mas as lágrimas já eram impossíveis de evitar. "Você me escreveu Edward? Todo esse tempo?"-Bella perguntou abraçando o caderno. Edward sorriu sem jeito. Bella lembrou dela mesma, se perguntando por tanto tempo se ele tinha esquecido dela, se ele sentia a sua falta como ela sentia falta dele. E ali estava ele, seu Edward lhe entregando provas de que tinha pensado nela. Bella se jogou nos braços dele, afundando o rosto no seu peito. Ele a abraçou enquanto ela abraçava o tempo que eles tinham ficado separados. Bella o olhou sorrindo. E quando o olhou ela enxergou o passado mas também enxergou o futuro. Quando ela o beijou, ele a beijou de volta. Entre beijos eles paravam para se olhar e se apaixonar mais uma vez. Enquanto ela sentia as mãos dele descobrindo a pele danificada dela, ela escutava ele dizer que ela era linda. E se Edward dizia, então ela acreditava.


	8. Chapter 8 - The End

_Um dia qualquer_

De longe, Edward escutava o mar. Do lado dele Bella se mexeu, indicando que iria acordar em breve. Edward abandonou o caderno e a caneta do lado dele para se juntar a ela. Ela tinha cheiro de mar mesmo sem ter entrado nele. De algum modo, isso tinha algo de perfeito para Edward. Sempre associou Bella ao mar. Se fechasse os olhos conseguia ver a menina que tinha sido sua melhor amiga correr para o mar e chamar o nome dele. Sabia que ela se sentia livre quando o fazia. Sabia que aqueles breves momentos de liberdade lhe arrancavam gargalhadas e que a praia e o mar sempre tinham tido um efeito calmante na alma rebelde que nasceu com ela. Ele beijou lhe o pescoço. "Você me deixou dormir Cullen."-Ela resmungou. "E agora você acordou."-Ele respondeu. Ela se sentou do lado dele. Tinha as bochechas rosadas pelo calor e areia colada na pele. "Mas a gente veio para cá pra ficar juntos. Não pra eu dormir."-Edward a puxou para ele. Ela ficou no colo dele, frente a frente com os braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Você parecia estar tendo bons sonhos, não quis te acordar. E nós ainda estamos aqui. Ainda juntos."-Ele sorriu. No sol o cabelo dele parecia mais ruivo, as sardas mais visíveis e os seus olhos diziam que a amavam. "Você está me olhando como se me amasse Edward."-Ela disse com um tom de voz que Edward só tinha escutado ela usar quando falava para ele. "E você está me olhando como se acreditasse."-E ela acreditava. E embora ela achasse que as palavras tinham um poder enorme nas pessoas, ela tinha certeza que nem sempre as palavras tinham a dimensão exata do que se queria dizer. "Se você alguma vez olhar assim para outra mulher vou ter que arrancar seus olhos."-Ela avisou antes de o beijar. Ele não pareceu ficar nervoso com a ameaça. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo dela, juntando um punhado de cabelos negros. Ela ofegou na boca dele. "Isto vai ficar fora de controle muito rápido Bells."-Ele disse. Em resposta Bella puxou a blusa por cima da cabeça. Tirou o sutiã com um movimento rápido com aquele sorriso desafiador no rosto. No peito ela usava a corrente com o anel que um dia, anos atrás Edward lhe tinha dado. Ele a encarou com espanto. As mãos dele cobriram os seios dela. Olhou em redor, embora soubesse que estavam sozinhos. "Se você pensou que suas mãos iriam me dissuadir da ideia, saiba que não está funcionando."-Ela disse baixinho. "Qualquer um pode passar por aqui."- Bella riu. "Você fica tão bonitinho sendo tímido."-Edward a puxou para mais perto. "Não me importo que me vejam nu. Me importo que te vejam nua."-Ele se defendeu. Ela se inclinou e beijou-lhe o canto da boca e em seguida ofereceu-lhe o pescoço. Ficava feliz por saber quais os pontos dela que ele mais gostava e de poder oferecê-los a ele. As mãos dele acariciavam-lhe o corpo quando a boca lhe alcançou o pescoço. "Este lugar Edward. Sempre foi nosso e agora não pode ser mais nosso do que isso."-Ela disse com a voz sussurrada. Sempre tem algo de especial no lugar que se divide com alguém que se ama. O lugar assume um significado no coração. Deixa de ser apenas um lugar e vira um mural de sentimentos e emoções que dividiram. Todos os momentos que passaram juntos ali, faziam parte da areia que os rodeava e do mar que salgava a pele deles. "Ainda não acredito que você está aqui Bells. Não posso te perder de novo."-Ele disse. E quando ele dizia algo assim, dizia com mágoa ainda não curada. Bella se afastou levemente para o olhar. "Edward."-Ela disse. "Meu Cullen ridículo. Nós somos para sempre. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Nós somos para sempre."- Os olhos dele estavam vidrados de deslumbre. A mente dela gritava que o amava. Ela poderia ter dito as palavras para ele as ouvir mas ela estava sentindo mais do que um eu te amo poderia significar. E ele sabia. Sabia que as palavras não chegavam. Ele sabia porque ele sentia o mesmo. E enquanto eles mostravam o que sentiam, as palavras foram ditas, uma vez e outra, embora nenhum deles tivesse a certeza quem dizia exatamente o quê.


	9. Bonus Chapter

Era uma vez duas crianças que se conheceram ao acaso. Duas crianças que a vida juntou. O garoto era ruivo e calado enquanto a garota era morena e inquieta. Ela gostava de correr e subir em sítios altos e ele gostava de ficar quieto com um caderno nas mãos observando a menina de longe. Ela falava com todo mundo, já ele era mais observador e pensava antes de falar. Talvez eles não tivessem nada em comum mas viviam um do lado do outro. Podiam mesmo não ter nada em comum mas estudavam no mesmo colégio. Eram diferentes mas onde um estava o outro estava também.

Um dia a menina decidiu falar com o garoto. Disse lhe que nunca antes viu um cabelo da cor do dele. Era um elogio, mas o garoto não agradeceu. A menina lhe perguntou porque ele sempre carregava um caderno com ele, se ele nem mesmo sabia escrever. Ele lhe respondeu que um dia saberia e que iria escrever em todas as páginas. A menina achou que a ideia era boa. Ela se sentou do lado dele no jardim da casa. Ele não a convidou a sentar mas ela não parecia precisar de convites. A menina lhe disse que eram vizinhos e embora o garoto já soubesse, ele se fez de desentendido. Ela sorriu. Disse que o seu nome era Bella. O garoto desfolhou o caderno em branco, disse que o seu nome era Edward Cullen sem olhar a menina. Ela repetiu o nome dele. Balançou a cabeça como que dando permissão para o seu nome ser realmente Edward Cullen. Nesse dia eles não sabiam que seriam melhores amigos. Que a amizade entre eles seria tão fácil quanto respirar. Não sabiam que seriam inseparáveis e que mesmo que fossem diferentes eles seriam como uma balança na vida do outro. Ele seria a prudência na imprudência dela. Ela seria a loucura na calma dele. O que ligava os dois pólos opostos era o amor puro de uma amizade que só uma criança pode ter. Mas nesse dia eles não sabiam que um dia seriam separados. Que a menina seria levada para viver em outra cidade. Que o garoto se sentiria sozinho e que iria escrever para ela todos os dias no seu caderno. Que os dois iriam chorar de saudades se perguntando se alguma vez voltariam a se ver e a ser melhores amigos. Que o coração seria quebrado, mas que continuaria a bater. Mas também não sabiam que um dia, um ia curar o coração do outro e que o coração não iria só bater, mas também perder batidas.

No aniversário de 10 anos da menina, a casa estava toda decorada. O jardim tinha brinquedos infláveis que Bella poderia subir e chamar Edward lá do alto. Todas as meninas da sala foram convidadas. A menina espreitou na janela do quarto do garoto. Se equilibrou na ponta dos pés para tentar encontrá-lo. Ele saiu pela porta da frente. A menina correu até ele, dizendo o seu nome repetidamente. O garoto que estava muito chateado não parou para escutar a menina. Ela correu mais ainda. Era mais rápida do que ele. Parou na sua frente dizendo que estava esperando ele fazia muito tempo. O garoto disse que não iria na festa de aniversário. Que a menina não o tinha realmente convidado e que uma das meninas lhe havia dito que a festa era exclusiva apenas para meninas. Meninos não eram bem vindos. A menina não achou que precisava fazer um convite formal ao garoto. Era óbvio que ele iria. Era óbvio que ela o queria com ela. E embora ele fosse o único garoto, a menina trocaria todas as meninas apenas por ele. O garoto foi embora com os olhos verdes brilhando com as lágrimas. Deixou a menina para trás. A menina o viu seguir o caminho da praia. Correu para casa secando as próprias lágrimas. Entrou em casa escondida. Pegou a mochila que usava quando ia de férias com os pais e a família Cullen. Jogou guloseimas lá dentro. Refrigerante. Abriu a geladeira e pegou o seu bolo de aniversário. Correu mais devagar do que ela gostaria. Queria tentar que o bolo chegasse inteiro. Ao chegar na praia ela viu os cabelos ruivos de longe. Sorriu porque tinha certeza de que ele estaria ali. Quando ela chegou perto dele, colocou o bolo de aniversário na sua frente. Abriu a mochila e espalhou as guloseimas. Ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados. Ela lhe disse que não queria uma festa de aniversário sem a presença dele. O garoto a acusou de roubar o próprio bolo de aniversario da própria festa. Ela não tinha pensado nas coisas desse jeito, mas concordou. O garoto gargalhou. A menina gargalhou com ele. Ele cantou o parabéns para ela. Comeram o bolo com as mãos e dividiram o refrigerante. Eles se abraçaram. Juraram que não teriam nunca um aniversário onde o outro não estivesse. Deram as mãos para firmar a promessa e se deitaram na areia. FIcaram ali juntos, até a mãe da menina aparecer desesperada junto com a mãe do garoto. Ouviram o sermão em silêncio, embora que a menina se defendeu dizendo que o aniversário era dela e que ela teria a festa onde e com quem ela quisesse. Nesse dia eles não sabiam que quando a menina fosse levada para viver em outra cidade, ela diria boa noite ao garoto como se continuasse dormindo com ele e que o garoto cairia no sono escrevendo cartas para a menina. Nesse dia eles não sabiam que um dia a menina voltaria e que quando ela voltasse os dois sentiriam coisas novas. Eles nem mesmo sabiam que isso era possível.

Aos 12 anos, o colégio organizou um baile. A menina aprendeu a dançar com o seu pai enquanto o garoto treinava alguns passos com a sua mãe. O garoto tinha uma flor na mão quando tocou a campainha da menina. Ela abriu a porta sem jeito. Não estava habituada a usar vestidos. Ele lhe disse que ela estava bonita. Ela lhe disse que ele estava bonito. Ela levou a flor com ela mesmo com ele dizendo que ela podia deixar em casa. No baile eles dançaram juntos. Ele tinha muito mais jeito do que ela, mas ele não trocaria de par por nada no mundo. Ela beijou a bochecha dele, como que agradecendo a paciência que ele tinha com ela e pedindo desculpa por pisar o sapato novo dele. Eles beberam ponche, fingindo que era vinho. Fingiram estar bêbados quando os pais os pegaram no colégio. Gargalharam entre soluços falsos. Contaram que o baile foi muito divertido em uma voz arrastada que imaginavam ser como os bêbados falam. Quando chegaram, cada um entrou na sua casa. Não se despediram porque ambos sabiam que quando todos estivessem dormindo, a menina pediria ajuda para subir até ao quarto do garoto. E ele a ajudaria. No quarto eles sussurravam. Não queriam que ninguém acordasse. O garoto tampava a boca com força para que não se escutasse as gargalhadas dele ecoando pela casa, quando a menina imitava a professora de inglês que gaguejava. Exaustos eles se deitaram. Colocaram os livros no meio da cama para nenhum invadir o espaço do outro. Ela desejou boa noite. O garoto espreitou por cima dos livros e desejou o mesmo á menina. Nesse dia eles não sabiam que um dia eles não iriam mais dividir a cama com livros. Que um dia em breve seria a última noite que eles dormiriam juntos. Eles também não sabiam que um dia no futuro eles voltariam a dividir a cama sem livros no meio deles. Que iriam invadir o espaço do outro. Que ela o beijaria e ele a beijaria de volta. Que ele se apaixonaria e ela se apaixonaria também. Que ficariam juntos porque tinham escolhido um ao outro.

Um pouco antes do aniversário de 14 anos de Edward, eles se sentaram no chão para assistir o mesmo filme pela milésima vez. Eles cantavam as músicas juntos. Decoraram o máximo de falas de personagens possíveis. Nesse filme, havia uma gatinha de pelo branco. A menina era completamente apaixonada. Dizia que era a principal razão para ela amar tanto aquele filme. Disse que amava assistir aquele filme com o garoto porque ele compreendia o amor dela pelo filme. Eles deram as mãos. Nem sempre eles davam conta que o faziam. As mãos pareciam se encontrar por vontade própria. Por necessidade. O garoto olhou a menina, queria lhe dizer que ele sempre entenderia o amor dela por qualquer coisa. Mas ficou quieto e assistiu o filme. Ele achou que tinha tempo para lhe dizer outro dia. Outra hora. Que sempre haveria outra hora. Nesse dia eles não sabiam que em breve não haveria outro dia ou outra hora. Não sabiam que o tempo estava contado e que iria terminar antes que eles dessem conta. Mas também não sabiam que um dia voltariam a ter tempo. Que voltariam a ter outro dia e outra hora. Que a história deles continuaria. Que eles assistiriam o filme novamente. Abraçados. Que ele lhe roubaria beijos. Que ela iria corresponder sempre. O garoto não sabia que ela seria sua namorada que tão apaixonadamente iria amar. Nem mesmo que seria correspondido. A garota não sabia que um dia o garoto lhe pediria para casar com ele e que ela diria um sim imediato.

Mas um dia eles saberiam de tudo.


	10. Extra

Bella andava no quarto de um lado para o outro. O quarto que um dia tinha sido de Edward. O quarto que um dia foi um lugar tão importante para ela. Continuava guardando as memórias daquele lugar. As memórias do garoto ruivo e da menina que só o colocava em confusões. Do outro lado ela via a janela do quarto que tinha sido seu. Os novos donos da casa o tinham transformado em um escritório. Muito amavelmente eles deixaram Bella visitar a casa quando Edward com o seu tom educado lhes explicou que ela um dia tinha vivido ali. Bella chorou. Mas não foi um choro sofrido e com revolta. Foi um choro de saudades. Um choro de nostalgia. Um choro com amor e lembrança. O jardim da casa Cullen estava enfeitado. Alice tinha levado a história toda de casamento muito a sério. Tudo estava perfeito. Tudo estava no devido lugar. Com Alice não poderia ser de outro jeito. Os convidados pareciam já estar todos presentes. Alguns colegas da faculdade. Alguns amigos do Tio Carlisle e da Tia Esme. Alguns outros membros da família Cullen. Alguns antigos colegas de Edward e Bella. Faltava seus pais estarem presentes. Bella queria acreditar que eles estariam nem que fosse apenas no seu pensamento. Queria acreditar que eles estariam tão felizes quanto ela estava. Bella procurou entre os convidados os cabelos ruivos que ela tanto amava. Alice continuava dando ordens. Dando indicações de onde colocar e o que colocar. Jasper seguindo ela. Ajudando-a com os detalhes de última hora. Tia Esme e Tio Carlisle conversavam animados com os primos Denali. Apesar dos anos de casados, continuavam sendo um casal apaixonado sem medo de o mostrar. Bella esperava que o mesmo continuasse acontecendo com ela e Edward. Ao fundo ela encontrou Edward. Um pouco afastado da confusão. Ele sempre se afastava quando estava sozinho. Bella sabia que ele não se sentia bem fazendo parte da confusão. Ele andava calmamente pelo gramado. Bella sabia que ele estava nervoso porque ficava passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ela mesma estava nervosa. Queria poder falar com ele. Queria poder estar com ele antes de sair do quarto e caminhar até ao altar. Ele estava tão bonito. Alice entrou no quarto, bufando. Reclamou que ninguém sabia fazer nada decente se ela não estivesse lá para comandar. Bella olhou a amiga e sorriu apenas. Voltou a olhar para o jardim. Para Edward. Seu melhor amigo. Seu primeiro amor. Seu único amor de verdade. Alice foi até Bella. "Ele está nervoso."-Bella disse. Alice fez um gesto com a mão que indicava que isso não era importante. "Foi ele que inventou isso tudo. Foi ele que te pediu em casamento. Ele vai sobreviver."-Alice disse. Bella viu Edward se aproximar da sua antiga casa. Um canto específico. Onde Bella sabia ter os nomes deles gravados em um pedaço de madeira. "Estou nervosa também. Como pode ser, eu querer tanto isso e ainda assim ficar nervosa."-Alice olhou também pela janela. "Vocês só estão nervosos porque isso é importante para os dois. Seria estranho que não estivessem."-Bella olhou a amiga. Apesar da correria ela continuava com a maquiagem, cabelo e vestido impecáveis. "Sempre pensei que a mulher que ficasse com teu irmão seria uma mulher de sorte. Na época eu não conseguia imaginar o rosto dessa mulher, mas sabia que ele casaria. Já eu, nunca me imaginei casando, no entanto sempre via Edward do meu lado."-Alice sorriu escutando a amiga. A abraçou. Lhe disse que eles seriam muito felizes. Que estava muito feliz que quem estava casando com seu irmão era ela. Que ninguém mais faria sentido. Bella podia chorar mas Alice a proibiu porque não a queria com cara de choro nas fotos de casamento. Bella concordou. Alice a ajudou a colocar o vestido. A simplicidade era o que lhe dava a beleza. Mostrava os ombros e as costas. Mostrava as cicatrizes que ela um dia tinha tentado esconder de Edward. Mas não mais. Sabia que ele não ligava. Sabia que ele amava igualmente cada pedaço perfeito e imperfeito dela porque aquele era Edward. Alice deixou Bella sozinha por uns momentos, dizendo que voltaria em breve. Alguém bateu na porta. Bella escutou o seu nome do outro lado. A voz dele lhe causou uma inquietação no estômago. Ela disse o nome dele, sorrindo. Não estava com ele há apenas 12 horas, mas já estava morrendo de saudades. "Você está bem?"-Ele perguntou. Ela estava. Estava maravilhosamente bem. Desde que ela tinha voltado para L.A. que ela estava bem. "Eu estou. Sei que você está nervoso. Se quiser ainda temos tempo de fugir e casar em Las Vegas. Elvis Presley pode abençoar nossa união Cullen. Elvis!"-Ele riu do outro lado da porta. Sabia que a bochecha dele fazia uma pequena covinha quando ele sorria. Conseguia vê-lo até de olhos fechados. "Você só sai daqui hoje sendo Isabella Cullen, Bells. Eu sinto que to esperando isso por muito tempo. Só queria escutar a sua voz."-Ele disse. Bella sorriu. Isabella Cullen, ele disse. Soava bem aos ouvidos dela. "Estou até correndo risco de vida. Se Alice me pega aqui ela me mata."-Ele disse. Sabia que era verdade, ainda assim, não conseguia evitar querer estar com ele por alguns momentos, sabendo que ele estava logo ali do outro lado da porta. "Fecha os olhos Cullen."-Ela disse. Ele ficou em silêncio. Ela abriu a porta. Sentiu o perfume dele no ar. Ele sorriu quando ela pegou a mão dele e a puxou para dentro do quarto. "Se você não contar para Alice, eu também não conto. Será nosso segredo."-Ela disse levando ele até a cama. Ele se sentou. Bella na frente dele. Os olhos continuavam fechados, mas o sorriso se estendia pelo rosto dele. "Só não abre os olhos. Já coloquei o vestido."-Ela disse e colou os lábios nos dele. Ele sugou o ar em surpresa, mas correspondeu logo em seguida. "Mal posso esperar para te tirar dele."-Ele disse. Bella riu. Empurrou até ele cair na cama com ela em cima dele. "Você vai ter que esperar. Ele é lindo e eu só o vou usar uma vez. Vou usa-lo até a exaustão. Vou dormir com ele até."-Ela disse. Edward alcançou o pescoço dela. "Você não vai."-Ele disse. Bella sentiu as mãos dele nas costas nuas. Começava a traçar um plano de como não amassar as roupas dos dois. Pelo menos não muito. Pensou que não haveria problema se eles se atrasassem um pouco. Noivos sempre se atrasam. Ou talvez fosse apenas a noiva que sempre se atrasa. Não importava. Estava com saudades dele e agora ele estava ali. E quando o plano dela estava quase traçado a porta se abriu. Alice gritou um Oh meu deus exagerado e fechou a porta atrás dela. Bella se sentou do lado de Edward. Ainda de olhos fechados Edward se sentou também. "Eu não acredito no que estou vendo. O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento!"-Alice disse exasperada. "Ele não viu. Não abriu os olhos ainda"-Bella se defendeu. Alice suspirou exageradamente. "Sai daqui Edward Cullen. Vai tirar esse batom do rosto."-Alice disse com as mãos na cintura. Bella pegou a mão dele para o encaminhar até fora do quarto. Na porta ele a puxou para si. Para a beijar uma última vez como sua namorada. No próximo beijo ela seria sua mulher. "Te vejo mais tarde Cullen."-Bella disse. "Vou estar lá te esperando."-Ele disse em tom de promessa. Bella sorriu. O empurrou para fora do quarto. Os dois rindo como dois adolescentes enquanto ela tentava se livrar do abraço apertado dele. Edward sempre mantendo os olhos fechados. "Agora vai. Tua irmã está quase matando um de nós. Talvez os dois porque ela é louca. Vai."- Ela disse e fechou a porta. Olhou a amiga, ainda rindo. Alice que estava séria, acabou amolecendo e sorrindo junto com Bella. Balançando a cabeça, Alice reclamou que os dois eram impossíveis. Que teria que refazer a maquiagem de Bella. Que os dois iriam casar todos amassados. Bella se sentou, calada e quieta, deixando que a amiga reclamasse e cuidasse da maquiagem. Bella estava tremendo de ansiedade. As duas escutaram três batidas suaves na porta. "Edward Cullen desaparece!"-Alice gritou. Tia Esme espreitou para dentro do quarto com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Bella falou para a tia entrar. "Estava ajudando Edward a se livrar do batom no rosto. Ele já está lá fora esperando."-Tia Esme disse, olhando Bella. Ela mordeu o lábio meio envergonhada. Tia Esme gargalhou se aproximando de Bella. "Você está linda meu bem. Sua mãe estaria muito orgulhosa."- Bella sorriu para Esme que a olhava com um ar igualmente maternal, tal como sua mãe teria olhado. "Obrigada tia."-Bella disse simplesmente. "Okay, nada de lágrimas por favor. Pelo menos até a cerimônia."-Alice disse se colocando entre Esme e Bella. "E por favor mãe, fica com Bella até meu pai vir pegar ela. Não estou mais confiando nela ou em Edward."-Alice disse. Bella riu. Alice olhou a amiga, sorrindo. "Te vejo lá fora Bella. Quando você escutar a música, é só caminhar até ao altar."-Alice disse. Bella assentiu. Parecia fácil o suficiente, mas estava tão nervosa que desconfiava que caminhar seria mais difícil do que normalmente. Quando Alice abandonou o quarto, Tio carlisle entrou. Elogiou Bella tal como tia Esme tinha feito. "Nem acredito que os meus meninos estão casando."-Tia Esme disse, fungando emocionada. "Não são mais meninos querida. Eles cresceram."-Tio Carlisle respondeu. Tia Esme limpou as lágrimas. Disse a Bella que a voltava a ver lá fora. "Tia."-Bella disse antes que Esme saísse do quarto. "Eu só queria dizer a vocês que-"-Bella disse, se interrompendo a ela mesma. Olhando aquele casal que sempre tinha sido parte da vida dela. Que não eram seus pais, mas que era o mais próximo de família que ela tinha. "Eu o amo. De verdade, eu o amo."-Bella disse. Tio Carlisle sorriu. Tia Esme levou a mão ao rosto de Bella. "E você acha que nós não sabemos? Vocês dois sempre foram especiais. Vocês vão ser muito felizes. "-Tia Esme disse antes de abandonar o quarto. A música tocou. O coração de Bella acelerou. Era a hora. Tio carlisle ofereceu o braço a Bella, sorrindo. "Pronta?"-Bella passou seu braço pelo do seu tio. "Obrigada por me acompanhar tio."- Bella disse, pegando em seu bouquet. "Estou tão feliz por isso quanto seu pai estaria."- Ele lhe disse. E os dois caminharam para fora de casa. A música se escutou mais alta. Bella caminhou se apoiando em Carlisle. Estava tão nervosa como nunca antes. Ao fundo ela viu os cabelos ruivos. Ele sorriu aliviado como se por momentos não esperasse mais ela aparecer. Ela sorriu para ele. Caminhou sem dificuldade para sua surpresa. Os olhares todos não a incomodaram porque ela só via Edward. Quando chegou perto dele, ele pegou sua mão. A música parou embora nenhum dos dois a tivesse escutado enquanto ainda tocava. Com os olhos focados no outro eles escutaram as palavras do padre ao longe. Falaram sim no momento certo. Edward beijou a aliança de Bella antes de a colocar no dedo dela, tal como ele um dia tinha feito com um outro anel. O anel que um dia tinha simbolizando a união deles em uma amizade sincera. Agora de novo estavam trocando alianças com a promessa de cuidarem um do outro para sempre. Eles se beijaram quando finalmente escutaram que eram oficialmente marido e mulher. Bella sentia as lágrimas no rosto. Edward a apertou nos braços. Lhe disse que estava se sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo, mas Bella sabia que a sortuda sempre tinha sido ela. Escutaram os aplausos no fundo da mente. Foram obrigados a sair da sua bolha particular quando todos se aproximaram para os parabenizar. Alice abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, chorando. Tia Esme estava igualmente emocionada. Depois de fotos e de agradecer a cada voto de felicidades que lhes foram desejados, Edward pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Juntos entraram em casa onde tudo estava decorado para a festa e pronto para servir a comida. Bella e Edward preferiram que todo o casamento acontecesse em casa e não em um salão. Alice não foi tão fácil de convencer sobre o assunto, mas Bella lhe explicou o quanto aquele lugar era especial para ela e também para Edward. Que ali ela conseguia sentir o cheiro de mar ao longe. Que ali era casa. Família e amigos se reuniram ao redor da mesa. Edward e Bella se olhavam entre sorrisos. Nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Que depois de tudo estavam casados. Edward procurou a mão de Bella em baixo da mesa, como se continuassem sendo duas crianças. Carlisle se levantou, pedindo a atenção de todos. Brindou a Bella e a Edward. Brindou aos pais de Bella que com certeza estariam felizes por ver Edward e Bella juntos. Esme choramingou, concordando. Disse com orgulho que seria Bella quem carregaria o legado da família Cullen no futuro, já que nenhum dos filhos tinha queda para a medicina. Disse que ela seria a melhor cirurgiã que a cidade já tinha visto. Bella faria o possível para não o desiludir. Os copos tilintaram ao brindar. Edward beijou Bella. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir. Mais tarde, Bella estava dançando com Alice no meio da sala enfeitada dos Cullen. Gargalhava e rodopiava com a amiga. Edward a observava de longe trocando algumas palavras com Jasper que estava do seu lado. "Meu irmão não tira os olhos de você."-Alice disse. Bella olhou Edward e lhe soprou um beijo. Ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso que lhe dizia que estava ansioso para ficar sozinho com ela. Do lado de Edward, Bella viu Jasper, adorando Alice de longe. "E Jasper…"-Bella disse deixando o resto da frase no ar. Alice deu de ombros e empinou o nariz. "O que tem ele? Deve estar contando as horas para ir embora e encontrar sua nova amiga."-Alice disse fazendo uma careta de nojo. Bella sabia que Alice não estava feliz com a nova colega de Jasper se aproximando dele, embora ela continuasse fingindo que não se incomodava. "Ele está olhando você Ali. Ele sempre está olhando você. Quando você vai enxergar?"-Bella disse parando de dançar. Alice parou de dançar em seguida olhando Bella sem entender o que ela estava dizendo. "Enxergar o que?"-Ela perguntou. Bella suspirou. Pegou a mão da amiga e a levou para perto das bebidas. "Vocês se amam Alice."-Bella disse preparando duas bebidas. Alice colocou as mãos na cintura. "Somos amigos."-Ela disse como que isso justificasse tudo. Bella a olhou. Lhe entregou a bebida. "Eu sei. Se tem algo que eu entendo é sobre amizade e aqui estou eu, casando com o meu melhor amigo."-Bella disse. Alice olhou Jasper que conversava com Edward. "Vocês são diferentes. Vocês sempre foram como imãs. Um sempre atrai o outro, não importa o que aconteça. Eu e Jasper vivemos nos amando e nos odiando e eu nunca sei que quero ficar com ele ou esgana-lo."-Alice admitiu. Bella riu. "Vai dançar com ele Ali. Ele não está contando as horas para ir embora, ele está contando as horas para ficar perto de você."-Bella disse. Alice analisou a situação de cenho franzido. "Sabe, só depois que eu beijei seu irmão, ficou claro para mim que eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele então, fica a dica para você."-Bella disse divertida. Alice olhou a amiga de boca aberta. "Foi você quem beijou meu irmão?"-Alice perguntou. Sempre pensou que tinha sido Edward a tomar iniciativa já que sempre foi claro para Alice que ele guardava dentro dele uma paixão por Bella. Bella riu encolhendo os ombros. "E deu tudo certo."-Ela disse mostrando a mão onde tinha sua aliança enquanto se afastava. Alice viu a amiga se aproximar do irmão. Viu o rosto dele se iluminar ao ver Bella caminhando até ele. Bella se equilibrou na ponta dos pés descalços para o beijar. Jasper se afastou sutilmente e olhou Alice que tentou desviar o olhar, mas as palavras de Bella continuavam na sua mente. Jasper caminhou até Alice. "Eles não aguentam muito tempo longe do outro."-Jasper disse. "Eles já ficaram longe tempo demais."-Alice respondeu. Jasper balançou a cabeça concordando. "Quer dançar?"-Ele perguntou oferecendo sua mão. Alice olhou a mão dele. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Colocou sua mão na dele e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, sorrindo. Sentindo os braços de Edward ao redor dela, Bella sorriu ao ver Alice e Jasper juntos. Pegou o seu bouquet e olhou Edward que sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Levou as flores ao rosto e em uma prece silenciosa ela desejou que a amiga fosse feliz tal como Bella sabia que seria. "Hey!-Bella gritou e os olhares caíram nela. "Alice!"-Bella gritou o nome da amiga. Alice a olhou. Bella jogou o bouquet na direção dela e Alice o apanhou. Por segundos ela apenas olhou o bouquet nas suas mãos. Quando olhou Bella, a amiga sorria e tinha as mãos no coração. Aplausos e gritos eufóricos se ouviram. Alice sorriu e olhou Jasper que ainda tinha a sua mão na cintura de dela. Limpou as lágrimas discretamente e continuou dançando com Jasper. Bella se virou para Edward, limpando suas próprias lágrimas. " , você é incrível. Eu te amo."-Edward disse. Bella o abraçou. "E eu amo você. Mal posso esperar para começar a viver o nosso para sempre."-Ela disse. "Nosso para sempre começou lá atrás quando eu vi você a primeira vez, Bells."- Bella o beijou. Beijaria sempre que tivesse chance. Beijaria de novo e de novo. Para sempre. E para sempre não parecia tempo suficiente do lado dele.


End file.
